The Jinchūriki Keybearer
by Orpheus Kidwell
Summary: My home, destroyed. My family, murdered. My life, over. My sanity, shattered. I won't go down without a fight though. It doesn't matter how far away Kakashi sent me... I will find Konoha once more snd they will pay. In blood. Dark!Insane!Vengeful!NarutoxDark!Yandere!Aqua.
1. Prologue

_**The Jinchūriki Keybearer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Kishimoto-baka's) or Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix-sama's!)**_

_**Hey guys here is my shot at a NarutoxKingdom Hearts crossover. Hopefully it's good enough for all of you, as I haven't found many good crossover fics with this particular pairing… not many fics period. Even if this is one of my favorite pairings in the realm of crossovers…**_

_**Anyways, on with the show!**_

_**Prologue: Betrayal and Darkness**_

Keyblade Master Aqua, student to Keyblade Master Eraquas and new wielder to his Keyblade, the Master Keeper, sat within the World of Darkness, once more bored.

The young woman had short, layered blue hair and bright blue eyes on her ivory-skinned face. Her clothes were a little strange, consisting of a sleeveless, black shirt with stitching just below her bust on both sides down to her waist, two purple straps crossing said bust in an X kept together with a silver charm of the Keybearer symbol, a white sleeve on either arm separate from her shirt, around her waist was a white sash with two scarf-like pieces hanging past her knees of the lightest purple, very short shorts and socks that went past her knees, both black, and black and silver pointed boots.

**How long has it been since I've been in here? **She thought. **How long since I fought Xehanort? Has it been months? Years? Perhaps maybe only minutes, even. Time means nothing here in this world of Infinite Darkness… Time is against me here. Time and my sanity. Those voices I always here just beyond my senses… whispering… taunting me… Always promising power in the Darkness… always trying to lure me away… Away from this part of the World of Darkness, this one part that is safe from them entering.**

** How long has this fight of spirit and mind been happening? How long has this battle, which only Master Eraquas' Keyblade is doing to keep me sane, been going on? It seems like it's been an eternity… infinite time in this Void… infinite time in this Darkness… has it only been a matter of seconds since I've been here?**

** This paradox of time is maddening! Isolation… Confinement… Imagination… I don't know what to believe anymore…**

** Is Xehanort still plotting? Has he already won? Has Darkness defeated the Light? Is everything Master taught us gone? Is Ven still sleeping? Is Terra still fighting?**

** It is almost enough to drive me mad… not knowing… unable to act… unable to do anything to help the Light… unable to fight Xehanort's Darkness…**

** Was all our fighting for nothing? Did it even matter? Sure… Ven took out Vanitas, and the Unversed as well, in the end, but Terra… he lost for nothing. Xehanort now has a stronger, younger body to use.**

** I'm sorry… Master… Ven… Terra… I have failed…**

Aqua was seated in the lotus position, meditating in a way she hadn't for years. **Should I have even went with Eraquas? I could've stayed on my own world… and maybe we could have a family now, me and my precious person, my best friend, my only friend from the Konoha orphanage… Ruto-kun… I guess I can't keep my promise, ne?**

The young Keyblade Master felt a wetness on her cheeks and brought her hand up, seeing they were her own tears. **Amazing… With Ven, Terra and the Master… I don't even shed one tear… but just the thought of disappointing you, Ruto-kun, and I instantly tear up… I'm sorry I won't be able to fulfill my promise I made a decade ago… the promise when we were both nine… the last time I ever saw you…**

_**Timeskip, 10 years ago**_

Nine year old Aqua stared at her only friend; at the blonde jinchūriki/ANBU she called a teammate. The two of them had gone on many adventures together. Ever since Itachi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Yugao-sensei saved them from the mob that was after Naruto four years ago. After that, the three ANBU captains decided to teach the duo, the 'Demon Brat' and 'Demon Lover' became Genin together at the age of 6, Chūnin at 7, Jōnin six months later and both ANBU part of the same squad as Itachi-sensei and Kakashi-sensei at 8. Now, both age 9 and a half, Aqua looked at her best friend.

They had been friends ever since she can remember, protecting each other in the orphanage, her helping him in his pranks, and him helping her sneak into anywhere she wanted to be, which was mainly the library… that is, the restricted areas of the Shinobi Library to find anything she could learn, and by extension, teach to Naruto. And now…

"What do you mean you're leaving?" The blonde, dressed in the all-black of Konoha's ANBU Black Ops, without his Kitsune mask, asked with shock. In response, Aqua materialized her signature weapon, her sword that was in the shape of a key she had named Rainfell.

"Master Eraquas said he could teach me to control my Keyblade more." Aqua said sullenly. "He can show me how to master it completely… he also tried to let the Hokage allow you to go when I told him of yours…" Naruto materialized his own Keyblades then, and sighed before dematerializing them once more. "But the Hokage said you had to stay." Aqua saw the look across her best friend's face… betrayal, hurt, rage, hatred, and despair all at once. "Please don't be mad at me Ruto-kun!" She pleaded, even going to her knees in front of him.

The blonde was in front of her in a single second, holding her sobbing form. She truly felt bad for this whole situation… but she had to go. What else could she do? Their last mission, just two days ago, she had almost hit Naruto with the ball of flames that her Keyblade was capable of producing in addition to shards of ice and bolts of electricity, which Eraquas told her were just the basic techniques possible with a Keyblade, and hers seemed to be specially suited to long-range techniques, 'magic' he called it.

She heard Naruto's soothing words in her ear. "I'm not mad at you, Aqua-chan… I could never be mad. Don't ever think that… no… I'm mad at Hokage-sama and Konoha for not wanting to lose their precious jinchuuriki…" Aqua felt glad that her one precious person was not mad at her, but also cringed inside when she heard Naruto no longer refer to the Hokage as 'jiji'. He had made a mistake… and now Naruto was against Konoha, or at the very least, apathetic. "Just promise me one thing Aqua-chan…" She nodded, further spreading her tears into the shoulder of his ANBU shirt. "Just… come back after you're done. Come back to me…"

"I will, Ruto-kun. I promise to come back to you, I will come back and then we can be one happy family again, with Kakashi-nii-san, Itachi-nii-san, and Yugao-nee-chan. And we can all be happy… until the day we die, Ruto-kun. I promise you that, and I never go back on a promise."

"And neither will I, Aqua-chan, neither will I."

_**Present Day**_

**But now… Now I can never come back to you, Ruto-kun. **

**I can never see Itachi-sensei…**

**I can never see Kakashi-sensei…**

**Yugao-sensei…**

**Ayame-nee-chan and Teuchi-oji-san…**

**But most importantly… I can never see you again, Ruto-kun… I can never keep my promise to you… and we can't be a family…**

Aqua's tears flowed freely, not knowing when she could leave this place, and not for the first time she was contemplating ramming her last kunai left from her days as a kunoichi right in between her ribs…

_**Elsewhere, on Aqua's Homeworld**_

__"Now this… this is anything but unexpected." A certain blonde stated rather mirthfully as he sat in a desk that he moved to one of Orochimaru's former labs within Konoha he'd discovered and renovated as his home. The nineteen year old jinchuuriki had his feet propped on the desk, but those were soon on the floor and he stared on. The blonde had spikes three or four inches tall for hair that grew six inches past his shoulders with two bangs framing his tanned face that held one cerulean and one Sharingan eye and three whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He wore a deep red shirt with a black Chūnin vest over it, red ANBU-like pants, a black knee-length trench coat with red edging and the kanji for 'Scald' on the back and a pair of boots laiden with seals and white bandages up to his knees on his feet. On his right hip sat three katana, each hilt with a kanji for 'Fire', 'Water', and 'Wind' respectively. On his left hip sat two closed, handheld fans of Suna. His back held the long blade of Kubikiribōcho. On each hand was a black glove with storage seals and steel plating on the back that had more seals for many other uses.

"If you knew we were coming, why haven't you left yet, Naruto?" One Hyūga Hanabi, a captain of ANBU, and wearing a Neko mask, asked coldly to her former teammate of Team 7.

"Heh… you know what, Hanabi-chan? It's because I have nothing left to live for. Baa-chan's dead. I already killed the traitor Uchiha. My Tōton (Scald Release) is already mastered. The Fourth Shinobi World War is over with Akatsuki destroyed. Itachi-sensei is dead. Yugao-sensei is dead. Kakashi-sensei hates me. Aqua-chan… she never came back, which means she must be dead. I have Shisui-nii-san's Mangekyō Sharingan fully matured into the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and mastered… I'm not sure whether there's anything left in this world for me. The only thing I haven't done is master my secret weapons that not a soul on this world has ever seen and lived to tell the tale of. So, I figured taking on all of you ANBU, the supposed best of the best, would be a fun way to entertain myself."

"You don't think we can take you?" Inuzuka Kiba, wearing an Ookami mask, asked indignantly.

"Is that even a logical question? Kiba, I took on Pein and won, single-handedly, I killed Tobi and six revived jinchūriki with full use of their bijū with only the help of a fellow jinchūriki. Your number of barely over a dozen won't be anything." The Inuzuka heir growled at that.

"You're going to die, Demon!" He shouted. "After all you did, you're going to die!" The blonde scoffed at him.

"You're forgetting, Kiba, I helped each and every one of you to create your fighting style. Hinata's Juupo, Hanabi's Raiken, Shino's Kikaichu Gūfū, Lee's Konoha Arashi Gōken, Tenten's Kinran, Neji's Iwaken, Shikamaru's Kuroken, Ino's Shingen, Chōji's Kōken, Daihi's Hōken, Yakumo's Kamigen, Kuroga's Kagepo and even your Nentenhiga. I know most of your techniques… I know all of your styles of fighting inside and out, or nearly so. So come, my teammates. Come and take me on!" The blonde disappeared in a shunshin of ice, and his Kubikiribōcho was barely stopped by a katana held by Daihi.

Said swordsman was clan heir of the Fenikkusu, a clan of shinobi with a kekkai genkai called the Hōhi (Pheonix Fire) that made their Katon jutsu more dangerous, potent, hot and easier to use. He was a swordsman trained by Gekkō Hayate who excelled in using Katon in conjunction with his clan's prized sword, the Hōken, which he named his style after. He had bright orange hair and crimson eyes, was 6'1" and was wearing his ANBU uniform as well as a Fenikkusu (Phoenix) mask.

"Oh ho, so you think you can take me on, Great Fire of the Phoenix Clan? Let's see about that…" The Kubikiribōcho was suddenly enveloped in wind, and began to slowly cut into the Hōken, and forced said swordsman to Kawarimi with a chair in the large room that was half as big as the arena floor of the Chūnin Exams Colliseum. Naruto sheathed his large zanbatō back and pulled out his two miniature fans in time to create two blades of wind to tear apart the **Raiton: Gian **that Hanabi shot at him. "Arigato, Temari-chan for teaching me to use fans…" Naruto said and turned a glare at Shikamaru, who was a second from trapping him in the **Ninpō: Kagemane no Jutsu **before he disappeared in a swirl of wind. Out of the shadow came none other than the Yabun clan heir, Kuroga, using his **Kagepo (Shadow Step).**

Kuroga was only 5'7" with deep black eyes showing the red triangle of his clan's dōjutsu that gave them control of the shadows, the Kurogan. **"Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu!" **He shouted and tried to hit Naruto with a high-pressured ball of water, only for it to freeze and drop purely from Naruto using Hyōton nature manipulation to lower the temperature of it. "My turn… **Suiton: Gōsuiryūdan no Jutsu!**" Naruto opened his mouth and a water dragon three times as big as the one Zabuza once used in Nami appeared, and would've slammed right into Kuroga if not for Neji's **Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu**.

"Is that the best you've got!" Naruto complained to his fellow shinobi of Konohagakure. He then shunshined once more out of the way of Kiba and Akamaru's **Gatsuga**. "Come on guys, I know you're better than that." He placed his fans back on his right hip as he weaved in and out of attacks, until he felt a huge burst of chakra coming from Lee, who had just opened three of his Celestial Gates. "Hm… this is about to get interesting." He said to himself and made a ram seal. **"Tōton: Yu no Yoroi." **Lee's punch hit Naruto and hurt less, while the Kame (Turtle) masked ANBU himself reeled back in pain from the armor of scalding water that the blonde had surrounded himself with.

"That… is most unyouthful…" Lee stated in pain as he nursed his right hand from the sudden third degree burns it had taken.

"So is the world… and this village, Lee. What can you do though?" With a smile, the blonde stopped his flow of Katon chakra **"Hyōton: Hyō no Yoroi." **and it became rock-hard ice just as Hinata sent a water bullet his way that froze and became part of his armor.

"I do believe this place is much too cramped…" Naruto stated and became still as his eyes changed. His cerulean one became pure red with his pupil becoming an X and the Sharingan became a light orange with the tomoe spinning to match his left eye.

"Shit!" Daihi yelled. "He's in his Fenikkusu no Sennin Modo (Pheonix Sage Mode)."

**"Katon: Rasenfurea!" **Naruto formed a deep crimson Rasengan that soon became surrounded by two rings that crossed each other and he threw it at the ceiling, where it blew a whole into and he jumped up, right in to Training Ground 44.

"W-what do w-we do?" Hinata stuttered out.

"The other ANBU and Jōnin are bound to have felt that enormous chakra spike. We only need to delay him." Shikamaru said, completely serious.

The thirteen clan heirs soon followed after the blonde jinchūriki and found him standing on a tree branch, arms crossed, looking at them as if they were ants, already out of his Fenikkusu Sennin Modo. "Let's dance, _ANBU." _The word was spat out acidly. "As if you even qualify for that title. I was beyond each of your levels by my ninth birthday. Now… none of you can stand up to me, not and survive that is." He chuckled a bit. "And I haven't even used any of my signature techniques to attack any of you. I have only defended except that first slash and a single Suiton jutsu. Is this the best you can do?"

"Shut the hell up!" Kiba shouted. "**Katon: Gatsūga!" **Kiba and Akamaru became a twister of claws and fire, heading right for the demon host, who smirked and held the tiger seal.

**"Katon: Kaheki Supaiku no Jutsu." **He stated lazily and exhaled a stream of fire that soon formed into a spiked wall.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata shouted and quickly wove through many handseals. **"Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu!" **She hit the Inuzuka with a bullet of water and knocked him off course. The shinobi-ninken duo hit a tree, but they missed the wall of flames.

"How is it that you thirteen, who are supposed to be the best of your clans, supposed to be the next generation of Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi, Itachi, Yugao, and… me, how are you losing to a single shinobi?"

Shino sighed. "It is logical to assume that our experience and skill are far from equaling yours, even together. You know many of our styles and techniques, and therefore, it will be difficult, if not impossible, to defeat you." Naruto smirked again.

"Right you are, Shino. At least someone can think logically. That is beyond the point though, and what is that point? Simple, you are all three thousand years too young to go against me. I've had senseis of the best Konoha nin, the greatest fan user in Suna, one of the Sannin, the Phoenix Summons, and the strongest of the bijū, not to mention all the scrolls I've taught myself from. You people… how can you ever stand a chance against someone like me? You're impulsive, lazy, weak, apathetic, arrogant, and too easily manipulated. This is only too easy, you pathetic excuses of shinobi and kunoichi. And Konoha will pay for their sins once and for all."

Ino, the only sensor of the group suddenly perked as she felt a distinct group of signatures. "What sins?" She asked, hoping to buy more time.

"Heh… what sins? How about the Sandaime, a man I thought of as a grandfather, a man I thought cared about me, separating me from my only friend? Or what about them sending Itachi-sensei to kill his own clan so that they could stay in power, and then framing him as a murderer, making him have to run away? That led to his own death, at the hands of his very brother, and my killing Sasuke. Not to mention that Itachi-sensei had to kill his own best friend to get the Mangekyō… and then give me one of Shisui-nii-san's eyes for safekeeping. How about how the damnable Council made me go undercover in the Academy to protect the 'loyal Uchiha' and stripped me of my ANBU rank to do it, and the Hokage went along with it? Or what about how as soon as I became a Genin once more, I was made clan head of the Uzumaki and Namikaze just so that Konoha would be more powerful, and then I was inducted into the CRA with the requirement to take five wives?"

"How about the fact that I had to sit through civilians offering their daughters to me for no other reason than greed, corruption and power lust? Or that when I found my first wife in Hana-chan, that she was shunned from her own clan for being a 'Demon Lover'? That I had to console dear Haku-chan after Zabuza died and she became my wife because I wanted to prevent her from becoming a baby factory? That during the Chūnin Exams I had to stop my brother jinchūriki from destroying this Kami-forsaken village because it was stealing Suna's missions? Or that the Sandaime gave up his life and left me in the oh, so capable hands of the Council? That I had to follow Jiraiya-baka to find Tsunade-baa-chan to be Hokage because he was too much of a pervert to do it? That he tried to bully me into giving up Itachi-sensei's Karasu (Raven) and the Uzumaki Clan's Fenikkusu Contract just to sign the Toad Contract, even though I had finally gotten each of the Summon Clans to allow me to sign both after years of negotiations? That I finally found my father's mother, and she had no idea I even existed because the Elder Council said I died on the night of the Kyūbi attack?"

"How about that after we finally got back to Konoha and she was made Hokage, Jiraiya tried to bully her into taking me away from my last family member for almost three years, all on the assumption I actually wanted to learn more from him after he taught me the Rasengan? Baa-chan took me as her own apprentice… and Jiraiya-baka was so pissed…" Naruto smiled. "And how about after the failed retrieval of Sasuke, that the Konoha Council attempted to have me banished after sealing my chakra, before Baa-chan showed them why the Hokage is known as the most powerful shinobi of a village. What about that Konoha attempted to keep me from dating the sister of my brother jinchūriki, and instead set Mari-chan up with Shikamaru? That only caused her to hate him and she became my third wife, with the Kazekage's blessing of course. And then there was the civilians attempts to stop me from dating Shizune because they wished me to have at least one of their daughters as a wife… for a medic she sure could knock someone out."

Naruto wore a soft smile here. "When the threat of losing their powerful weapon was showed in the Akatsuki, Konoha really stepped up to protect me though. But after the Fourth Shinobi World War… they disgusted me again. How the hell do you justify what they did? Attempted kidnappings of my wonderful children… attempted assassinations of my beautiful wives… and for what? You all disgust me, especially when I stopped the attempts and they were said to be shinobi of other Hidden Villages. As if I would be that trusting. And now… I cannot believe this, not at all, you twisted wannabe Orochi-teme's. You support the coup, have Jiraiya-baka kill Tsunade-baa-chan, have Kakashi-teme, who only wants revenge because of his supposed threat that I was at fault for Yugao-nee-chan's death, his wife, kill my own wives, and my children as well, all while I'm off on a SSS-rank mission to save this ungrateful village. Now… I'm going to kill every single shinobi and civilian. All of you will die. Slowly and painfully."

At this point the blonde had a deranged grin on his face, one that spoke of the insanity only a man with nothing to lose can have.

Suddenly, Naruto was surrounded on his back by Danzō, Kakashi, and twelve ANBU, with what was left of the Konoha Fifteen, minus the dead Sasuke, and him, in front. To either side was twenty ROOT agents, with more scattered around the forest. "Yo, sensei." Naruto said with two eye smiles and a wave to Kakashi.

"I am not your sensei, demon!" Kakashi shouted. "Don't ever call me that, or anything again. Anything but your death!" Naruto grinned in a way eerily reminiscent of Gaara's old homicidal grin.

"You have it backwards, sensei, I am the death of all of you."

"Give it up, Naruto." Danzō spoke emotionlessly. "You are surrounded on all sides, there is nowhere to run."

"Who said I would run, geezer? No… I won't do that." Naruto looked around for a moment. "This is the perfect place to do this. Do you know why it's a bad idea to kill the family of the jinchūriki son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato and the grandson of Senju Tsunade?" Silence. "No? Well… he just might have access to all of their scrolls!" Naruto clapped his hands together and three coffins rose up from the ground. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei!" **

"No…" Shikamaru said. "Not this again! Kabuto was bad enough during the War…"

The trio of coffins rose to show Itachi, Yūgao and Tsunade. "Welcome back to the world of the living!" He threw three kunai with seal tags on them that embedded themselves into the necks of each. "Now… destroy these fools! Danzō and Kakashi are mine though."

The corpses leapt off and their coffins sunk only for four others to rise up. One with Temari, one had Haku in her hunter nin outfit, one held Shizune, and the last contained Hana. Four more kunai with tags embedded into their necks as well. "You four, help them." The insane glint in Naruto's eyes grew as he shunshined to meet the other two Sharingan wielders of Konoha.

**With Tsunade and Shizune**

"Hiya!" Tsunade hit the ground from her jump with a chakra-enhanced fist that killed three ROOT with the spikes and fissures the ground now sported. "Kill me will you? Let's see how you like it!" The busty blonde then activated her **Byakugō**, the green markings covering her face as she sped off in a shunshin and gave another ROOT an uppercut that shattered his chin. Another behind her had his stomach implode as she sent a backwards kick to his middle, and another fell to her fist to his head, that shattered his skull and sent bone shards into his brain.

ROOT were dying left and right to this angry former Kage and Shizune wasn't idle at all. She was firing poisoned senbon and even the odd jutsu that Naruto had taught her. **"Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu!"**

**With Yūgao and Hana**

The three Hyūga, Fenikkusu Daihi, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino looked at the two revived kunoichi before them. Hana's triplets hadn't been revived with her, but she was still powerful in her own right. "Don't do this Hana-onee-chan!" Kiba protested. "I thought family was important to you!" The one-time medic nin turned combat kunoichi shook her head sadly.

"I do value family Kiba… just one problem." She began flashing through handseals. "I'm not an Inuzuka anymore! I'm an Uzumaki! **Raiton: Gian!" **She spat out dozens of electric spears straight at the six ANBU, which they dodged. Kiba was a little slow though and one grazed his right shoulder, giving him a second degree burn there. Yūgao, meanwhile, took out the hilt of a sword… the Raijin, a gift from her Naruto-otouto after he recovered it from Aoi. With no hesitation, she channeled lightning chakra through it and the blade materialized.

"You shall know what a true ANBU captain's skill is today." She disappeared in a swirl of leaves, and her blade came down to Hinata, only just blocked in time by Daihi's own katana. His hilt was luckily insulated, but it was still tough to keep the Raijin held at bay.

**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"**

** "Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu!"**

** "Raiton: Gian no Jutsu!" **The three Hyūga used their most powerful elemental techniques and they began to twist and turn, the two dragons becoming a double helix around the lightning bolt.

**"Hyūga Hijutsu: Rairyū Dororyū Uzukachū no Jutsu!" **All three shouted as one as the jutsus mixed and became a dragon of lightning with water and earth mixing to become a vortex of mud behind it, pushing it faster. Yūgao kept her blade baring down on the katana of Daihi, before shunshining away at the last moment. If not for a quick Kawarimi with a nearby log, Daihi would've felt the power of a borderline S-rank technique firsthand.

"Dammit!" Hanabi shouted. "Kill her!" She commanded and shot a **Raiton: Gian **right at her, only for it to be absorbed by the Raijin. Hanabi then had to duck under a claw swipe from Hana, now comfortably within her **Gijū Ninpō: Shikyaku no Jutsu**. "Fuck! Die, bitch!" Hanabi shouted and attempted a Raiken strike. Her own style was a product of Naruto's genius, using Raiton chakra in place of regular chakra for the Juuken. It made her faster as well, especially when she used her personal version of the Lightning Armor Ay was so famous for. Hana's feral taijutsu style kept her dodging all of the palm strikes though, which only served to piss her off.

Soon, Hanabi was joined by Hinata and Neji, each attempting to hit her with their personal taijutsu style, also the product of Naruto's aid. Hinata's Juupo used Suiton chakra and allowed her flow in and out, increase her flexibility and generally become as adaptive as water itself. Neji's Iwaken generally worked like her own Raiken, except with Doton chakra, allowing him to literally turn someone's chakra to stone temporarily.

The three were hailed as taijutsu users on their way to nearing the level of Maito Gai and Hyūga Hiashi, and yet…

"Why won't you stay still!" Hanabi questioned as her Raiken strike missed once more.

"Why won't you try harder?" Hana countered and bent back at an angle that almost set Neji's nose bleeding to avoid a kick from Hinata. The revived Uzumaki-Inuzuka then stood on her hands as her legs spread out and began to spin in a vortex, kicking all three Hyūga back ten feet from her right foot laced in Raiton chakra and her left laced in Katon chakra. She flipped back up and as she landed her hands were latched together in a tiger seal.

**"Katon: Kaheki Sanryū no Jutsu!" **She exhaled a wall of flames and three dragon heads soon sped out of it, hurtling straight for Neji, who barely shunshined next to Hinata in time. **"Raiton: Raisupaiku Rendan no Jutsu!" **She then spat out a barrage of lightning spears straight at Hanabi, who shunshined to Hinata's other side.

"How the hell is she so strong?" Neji asked.

"She's was Naruto's wife for almost six years, do you really think he wouldn't have taught her anything, when he made time to teach every single one of us for free? All of his wives were S-rank or nearly so, and only were killed successfully by Kakashi because they were asleep and he had his Sharingan active, casting strong Genjutsu on them. If the entire Uzumaki clan, including Naruto's five daughters and six sons, were to mature and be allowed to be trained by him… and they turned… we would all be doomed. As it stands, Naruto is on the verge of insanity from losing his entire family, and so there is no way anyone alive could take him alone. He has nothing to lose and everything to gain by dying, and he hasn't slacked in his training at all… I should know. Before all of this went on, I was on his team with Sasuke and Kakashi, remember?"

"She's right, Neji-nii-san…" Hinata stated. "Naruto is strong, and so is his family. That's who he revived you know. His brother Itachi, his sister Yugao, his grandmother Tsunade, and his four wives. We're not fighting a possible traitor and a bunch of corpses… we're fighting the revived Uzumaki clan and their clan head."

"You got that right, Hyūga." Hana said with a feral grin and she disappeared in a burst of speed untrackable by even the Sharingan. Hinata was soon flying backwards with three slash marks across her face. Hana stood where Hinata once was, her clawed hand outstretched. "Weak, just as Naru-koi said."

Neji and Hanabi glared at the one-time Inuzuka, Byakugan now active. "Finally decided to go all-out? Good… you'll need your clan's precious dōjutsu to ever have a chance against me." In a burst of speed not quite as fast as Hana's just was, but still faster than most could track, the two cousins attempted to hit the Inuzuka. Hana weaved and bent to dodge the strikes, getting hit here and there, but never anything major. After a few minutes of the assault, Hana sighed. "This is so boring." She stated and bent backwards to dodge a Raiken strike before lifting her legs up to kick Neji under the chin and send him flying upwards. She then performed a Kawarimi with his airborne form and flew through a multitude of one-handed seals on each hand, a skill she picked up from her sister-wife, Haku.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! Raiton: Gian! Konbijutsu: Kokyū no Are!" **She breathed out a large bullet of fire coated in static lightning, then another, and another… until she had spat out eight of the deadly bullets, marring the landscape into a desolate wasteland among the trees. After she saw no movement she smirked. She landed on the ground noiselessly and stretched a little. "Wonder how long Naru-koi can make me feel good with this new body…"

Hana was so caught up in her own fantasies that she never even felt the chakra spike from Hinata. She never even heard the small noise. She never smelt her blood. And by the time she felt the tug on her neck from the Hyūga heiress's pulling out the kunai, it was too late to stop the Juupo strike to her heart that had the double effect of flooding her lungs with water.

While Hana was fighting off the Hyūgas, Yūgao had her Raijin locked with the Hōken. Fire and lightning clashed with each swing of their katana. **"Gatsuga!" **Yūgao shunshined once more to avoid the twisters of claws that were Kiba and Akamaru. With a smirk and much entertainment in her eyes, Yūgao ducked under the horizontal slash Daihi sent her way and then flipped up over the claw swipe Kiba attempted. She performed a back handspring to dodge a fireball that the Inuzuka sent her way before smiling and looking at the duo.

"Let's see what element is stronger, ne? Katon or Raiton?"

**With Temari**

**"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" **Temari let loose a wave of wind scythes toward Shikamaru and Shino, who each jumped back to avoid it. **"Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba!" **Then she sent off a wave of air swords that nicked Shikamaru's left arm and hit Shino's bug clone. "I'll show you why no one messes with the Uzumaki clan!" She shouted and jumped up above. **"Fūton: Kazepo!" **The Nara and Aburame clan heirs could only watch in astonishment as Temari stayed midair through pure Fūton manipulation alone.

"You can't hope to hit me, you know. Just give up so that I can kill you and return to my Naru-kun's side."

"Never!" Shikamaru shouted at her and held the signature Nara handseal of half-ram half-rat. **"Shodai Kageken no Jutsu: Kageame!" **All of the shadows in the forest soon lengthened and split into thousands of small raindrop-sized shards. **"Ame!" **Then they all pointed at Temari and shot off straight at her, piercing her in almost a million pinprick-sized holes of her body. She fell twenty feet before her wounds all healed and she caught herself with her Kazepo. Her fan lay on the floor but she grinned and held a snake seal. **"Jiton: Atorakushon!" **The steel fan then shot up into her hand and she smirked. "Too easy. **Fūton: Kaze no Gōyaiba!" **Fifty giant blades of air were soon shot from her oversized fan straight on the two strategists.

Shino used a Kawarimi while Shikamaru disappeared in a Konoha Shunshin elsewhere.

The two met up far away while they sent a Bug and Shadow Clone to fend off the vengeful Uzumaki-Sabaku. "Shikamaru-san, we need a plan."

"I know, Shino. We know how to kill her… we just need to get to her first. But as she is now, she has unlimited chakra, unlimited healing, and three elemental affinities, plus Jiton and not to mention her fan. And we don't even know if she can use any other sub-elements or a Kekkai Tota. She always was very secretive of her techniques and fighting style."

"True… and will you Kagemane no Jutsu even affect her if she is off the ground?"

"She's fifty feet in the air right now, the shadow she's casting is too light to do anything."

"And of my five kikkaichu hives… only one of them can fly. My other for are a parasite colony, a colony of carnivorous beetles, a colony of poisonous beetles, and one that is resistant to heat and cold and that can walk on water like a water strider."

"Let me think… how many beetles do you have in your body altogether?"

"Currently? Over three thousand are residing within me, on me, or in the surrounding area. I can also command the nearby insects of the forest with my chakra, so I should have close to five thousand insects at my command to use."

"Okay…" Shikamaru was sitting with his hands in the seal he used to make plans. By the time the clones exploded, five minutes later, his plan was formed. "Here's what we'll do."

**With Itachi and Haku**

The twelve back-up ANBU as well as Chōji, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Yakumo and Kuroga had surrounded the Uchiha and Uzumaki-Yuki on all sides. "Itachi-san." Haku stated from behind her mask. "If you can get them into one group…"

"Hai, Haku-san. I will do that. I just wish that it did not come to this… I had hoped Naruto would be fine, but Konoha has disappointed me."

With a nod, Haku created a kunai of ice and threw in off into the trees. A kunai with a certain seal etched onto it. As soon as it hit bark, she had disappeared in a flash of yellow.

One of the ANBU spoke. "T-that was…"

"Yes, the Hiraishin no Jutsu." Itachi stated, having already seen the technique with his Sharingan, which now were spinning into the Mangekyō form. "Now come. **Amaterasu!" **His eye let loose a ball of black fire straight into a trio of ANBU and they began burning, falling to their knees in agony.

"Don't let the flames touch you!" Kuroga commanded. "They will not stop burning for three days and nights! Daihi told me of them once, and that they are the strongest form of the Enton kekkai genkai available to only the Fenikkusu and Uchiha clans."

"Very good, Kuroga." Itachi stated calmly. "But they are not the only item in my arsenal. **Katon: Heru no Kyuumon!" **Itachi slammed his palms to the ground and a dome of fire suddenly sprang up around him before it began to grow. After it reached fifteen feet in radius… it exploded. Many of the ANBU disappeared in shunshines or Kawarimis, with two ANBU being unlucky enough to fall prey to the ninjutsu. Itachi stood in the center of a desolate area, unharmed with Mangekyō still spinning. "You will all die if you do not fight." He stated without emotion.

"Yosh! We must not be afraid of this unyouthful man!" Lee cried out and opened his fifth gate, disappearing in a blur of speed straight at the revived Uchiha. Itachi tracked his movements and stuck his foot out, catching Lee in the midsection just as he got close. This halted Lee's progress and he was wide-eyed in pain, just as Itachi made eye contact with him. **"Tsukuyomi." **After no longer than three seconds, Rock Lee fell the floor on his back, unconscious and possibly comatose.

"Lee!" Tenten yelled. "We have to stop Itachi!"

"But…" Chōji began, "He killed the whole Uchiha clan alone… he has the Mangekyō Sharingan… and he's immortal from the Edo Tensei. Don't you remember the Fourth Shinobi World War when Kabuto revived all of those shinobi?" Tenten ground her teeth just as Yakumo came to her rescue.

"Yes, but you have to remember also that if we get the seal from his neck, he will be vulnerable to dying."

"Whoever gets that close will die though." Kuroga pointed out.

"Not necessarily…" Yakumo said.

"No, they will." A Hyena masked ANBU stated behind them. "We will attempt to get it, you clan heirs are too important to lose. All we need is for Yakumo-sama to wrap us in an invisibility genjutsu long enough to get to get to him."

"Arigato." Yakumo said with a nod of her head and did just so.

**With Naruto**

The blonde jinchūriki looked at his former sensei and the Elder Council member turned Hokage. "I've waited years for this… I knew you would get Kakashi to your side after Yūgao's death, Danzō. Let's see who is stronger. Obito and Shisui's eyes, or me with Shisui's Eternal Mangekyō."

"You will die today, Demon!" Kakashi shouted and uncovered his Sharingan, now spinning into the Mangekyō. Danzō did likewise for all of his Sharingan, the one in his eye spinning into Mangekyō.

Naruto's own Sharingan became an X once more, as well as his other eye as he entered Fenikkusu Sennin Modo. "It is not I who will die this day Hatake. It is Konoha who shall burn." He made the handseals for one of his signature techniques. **Ram, Rat, Tiger, Rat, Hare, Tiger, Snake, Monkey, Rat, Ram, Tiger. "Tōton: Yuheki Jūryūdan no Jutsu!" **He spewed out a fifteen foot wave of hot water in front of him, and ten dragons soon formed and shot out straight for the two Sharingan wielders.

Danzō jumped to the side to escape one that crashed onto the floor, creating a pit full of the boiling water and Kakashi was forced to use a Kawarimi to escape another one. They dodged and jumped around, escaping all ten of them, and succeeding in creating ten new miniature onsens (hot springs) around the forest. Naruto shunshined to the central point of them and smirked, every one of them was five feet away from his position and each was separated by only a few inches from being a moat around his position. "Hot Springs set." The blonde stated with a smirk. "Let's dance!" Without another word, he pulled out his two handheld fans, both of black steel, and swung them in an X. **"Fūton: Kaze no Daikama!" **A large crescent slash was formed from each and sped off to the nearest target, Danzō. The old warhawk didn't move, and he was sliced down in half at the waist.

"You killed the Hokage, Demon!" Kakashi shouted hatefully and performed handseals. **"Katon: Tajū Hōsenka no Jutsu!" **He then spat out five house-sized fireballs that split up into one hundred each, all headed for Naruto. The blonde's eyes widened.

"You never had that much chakra." He said to himself even as he went through handseals. **"Tōton: Yujinheki no Jutsu." **One of the newly formed hotsprings emptied to form a wall of water that put out the fire and half turned to steam, with the rest staying in place. At this point, Naruto spied Danzō still alive, and throwing four kunai filled with Fūton chakra. **"Shakuton: Kankaze no Jutsu!" **He exhaled wind devoid of any moisture straight at the incoming kunai, blowing them off course and setting them on fire, dulling them out.

"So a genjutsu?" He asked the elder man, very curious. The wizened man said nothing and instead performed a few quick seals at the same time Kakashi was. **"Fūton: Gōreppūshō no Jutsu!" "Katon: Karyū Endan!" **Danzō's wind fed Kakashi's white fire and the large wave of flames sped off straight for him, while he smirked. **"Tōton: Gōyujinheki!" **Another hot spring lost its water to add to the already present wall, making it now twenty feet high and just as wide, forming a circle of protection around him. The white-hot flames crashed into the wave and were put out at the expense of three-quarters of the hot water wall.

"Why won't you just die!" Kakashi shouted. "Why can't you just have the decency to die like those whores of yours! Or like those demonspawn I fried!" The silver-haired Jōnin was at his wit's end, and didn't notice that Naruto now held a look of emotionless rivaling a ROOT agent. This only meant one thing. He was holding back everything so he wouldn't become reckless.

**With Temari**

The daughter and sister of the Yondaime and Godaime Kazekages respectively glared at the colony behind her as she flew through the air. They had been chasing her for a good five minutes, with a few catching onto her and draining a small amount of her chakra now and then. "Damn Aburames…" She groaned and formed a few handseals. **"Fūton: Kokyū no Reppū!" **She shouted and blew out hurricane-force winds at the colony, scattering them once again.

Down on the floor, Shikamaru and Shino watched on as she evaded them. "Were you correct, Shikamaru-san?" Shino asked the plotting genius.

"Hai, Shino. When she moves, it is too difficult for her to use her battle-fan. She is stuck to her weaker, but still very strong, Fūton techniques. She seems to have unlocked the secret of flight only done before by Nidaime Tsuchikage Mu and Sandaime Tsuchikage Oonoki before her. This presents the disadvantage to us of her having a bird's eye-view. If we keep her moving though, this could work. Is the other half of your fliers in position?"

"Hai, Shikamaru-san. I will give the signal when you say."

"Patience, Shino. A plan can be screwed up by the smallest miscalculation, so we must be patient."

**With Tsunade and Shizune**

The busty blonde slammed her chakra-enhanced fist into yet another ROOT's face, shattering his nose and skull. "How you holding up, Shizune?" Tsunade asked her granddaughter-in-law.

"Very well, Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied and shot more poisoned senbon into another ROOT before breathing out a toxic gas made from chakra. "Danzō's ROOT seem to be falling too easily though…" Shizune pondered. Tsunade stopped and turned to look at her former apprentice in worry. She hadn't noticed it before… but they were almost allowing themselves to die. That's when the saw a ROOT appear from the shadows with a tanto.

"Shizune!" The raven-haired woman turned in time to lose her head and the shadow-walking ROOT quickly took the kunai from her neck, effectively making Shizune dead twice in the same day. Tsunade only saw red and soon the trees were being painted the same color.

**With Yūgao**

Raijin clashed with Hōken once more, creating sparks and embers from each katana. Simultaneously, Yūgao was attempting to fend off Kiba's constant assault with her regular katana. She sent a downward slash at Kiba, only for him to catch the blade between his hands and her Raijin was locked with Hōken just as she sensed a drop in chakra… from where Hana was. "Hana!" She tried to pull her two swords back, and failed as she felt heavier all of a sudden.

"I hate these corpses…" That was Neji… he had turned her chakra to stone. "Just have to take out this kunai." Which he did. Yūgao's mind and life faded as she felt her heart stop from the sudden influx of Doton chakra and turn to stone. With that, she fell forward and the two katana as well. Kiba eyed the Raijin and thought.

"So… who gets the Raijin?"

"I believe it should go to Tenten. She is a weapons expert and also has a primary affinity towards Lightning." Kiba shrugged and Daihi agreed. He picked it up and placed it on his belt. "Let us join my cousins and find the others."

"Yeah, sounds good." Kiba replied and they went off.

**With Itachi**

The Uchiha genius exhaled another wave of flames at an ANBU when he felt a chakra spike that meant a genjutsu. Mangekyō spinning, he saw through the invisibility genjutsu with ease. He felt a sudden drop in chakra from the 2-on-1 battle between the three Sharingan wielders though… **Hm… either Naruto-kun has won and I am no longer needed… or he has lost and I have no further purpose here. Either way, I will leave this world… after this.**

** "Enton: Daibakuha Kurohi!" **The ANBU watched in morbid fascination as Itachi's Mangekyō spun faster and faster, until his entire eyes were a blur of crimson and black. **"Bakufū!" **His entire form was then covered in Amaterasu's fire, he was a literal walking fire until… it all exploded outwards, taking out any ANBU in the area, as well as sacrificing his own life as the kunai and sealing tag were consumed.

The clan heirs were confused. "Why… why did he do that?" Chōji asked.

"Because…" Ino answered. "Because two of the chakra signatures in Naruto's battle just disappeared.

**With Haku**

"Itachi-san…" Haku breathed. "Why did you do that?" She was no sensor, so she was complete bewildered, attempting to figure out what would cause him to do that. She never sensed the three Hyūga, the Inuzuka, or the Fenikkusu swordmaster until it was too late.

**"Iwaken: Rokujūyoshō!"**

** "Juupo: Unka Waza!"**

** "Raiken: Chūkishō!"**

** "Hōken: Fenikkusu no Gōtobikomi!"**

** "Katon: Gatsuga!"**

Under the assault of five borderline S-rank nin, Haku quickly fell.

**With Naruto**

Kakashi glared at the smiling form of Naruto, who had the katana with the kanji for Wind, the Fūjin he made himself, in his gut. The Fūton chakra channeled through the steel and over it was slicing up his insides to a fine powder. "Something wrong, sensei? You seem to be in pain." The Hatake clan head glared at him.

"I-if I die… Demon… yo-you are g-going down wi-with me…" The jinchūriki grinned.

"Just try it, Hatake." He said cockily, already having felt the clan heirs around him. "After I'm finished with you, I'll take down your precious Konoha." Kakashi just smiled as blood fell out his mouth.

The next word he spoke chilled Naruto to the bone… and he hated Kakashi for it. **"Ka-kamui."**

Everyone watched as he disappeared into a black hole, leaving his Fūjin with him as he did. The marred landscape, Kakashi's corpse, and the remaining four hot springs were testament to the battle that just took place, and Danzō, the Rokudaime Hokage, remained cold as he pulled the Fūjin out of Kakashi and a ROOT appeared from the shadows to grab the corpse of Sharingan no Kakashi.

"Back to Konoha. This mission was a success, for we have rid ourselves of that traitor. The Uzumaki clan is no more, and any Uzumaki is declared to be an enemy of Konoha from this day forward." Danzō's single Mangekyō Sharingan spun fast as the clan heirs were put under his Koto Amatsukami. "Hai, Hokage-sama!" They shouted in unison.

_**Canon Jutsu**_

**Raiton: Gian- Lightning Release: False Darkness**

**Ninpō: Kagemane no Jutsu- Ninja Art: Shadow Imitation Technique**

**Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu- Water Release: Gunshot Technique**

**Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu- Earth Release: Earth Style Wall Technique**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei- Summoning Technique: Impure World Resurrection**

**Gatsūga-Fang Passing Fang**

**Byakugō- Mitotic Regeneration: One Hundred Healings**

**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu- Water Release: Water Dragon Missile Technique**

**Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu- Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile Technique**

**Gijū Ninpō: Shikyaku no Jutsu: Man-Beast Imitation Ninja Art: Four Legs Technique**

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu: Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique**

**Kamaitachi no Jutsu- Cutting Whirlwind Technique**

**Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba- Wind Release: Wind Blade**

**Amaterasu- Heavenly Illumination**

**Tsukuyomi- Moon Reader**

**Katon: Karyū Endan- Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile**

**Kamui- Authority of the Gods**

_**Original Jutsu**_

**Kagepo- Shadow Step. Using the Yabun clan's Kurogan, the user can step into one shadow and appear out of another.**

**Suiton: Gōsuiryūdan no Jutsu- Water Release: Grand Water Dragon Missile Technique. The user creates a dragon-shaped missile of water three to five times as big as the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet. A-rank.**

**Tōton: Yu no Yoroi- Scald Release: Hot Water Armor. The user coats their body in scalding hot water. Any flesh that touches it without having the Tōton kekkai tota will suffer third-degree burns. B-rank.**

**Hyōton: Hyō no Yoroi- Ice Release: Ice Armor. The user coats their body in thick ice. B-rank.**

**Katon: Rasenfurea- Fire Release: Spiraling Flare. The user creates a Rasengan and then pushes Fire-natured chakra into it until it becomes the Katon: Rasengan. Then they push more in until the Rasengan has two rings of fire around it crossing in an X. Highly Explosive and almost as hot as Amaterasu flames. S-rank.**

**Katon: Gastsūga- Fire Release: Fang Passing Fang. An Inuzuka and their ninken partner each coat themselves in fire before performing the Fang Passing Fang. A-rank.**

**Katon: Kaheki Supaiku no Jutsu- Fire Release: Fire Wall Spikes Technique. The user exhales a stream of fire that takes to form of a spiked wall.**

**Hyūga Hijutsu: Rairyū Dororyū Uzukachū no Jutsu- Hyūga Secret Technique: Lightning Dragon Mud Style Spiraling Vortex Technique. Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji each use their strongest elemental attack, Water Release: Water Dragon Missile, Lightning Release: False Darkness, and Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile respectively. The False Darkness is surrounded by the two dragons in a double helix formation until the two dragons mix to create a vortex of mud and the lightning takes on the form of a dragon, sped on by the vortex of mud. Borderline S-rank.**

**Katon: Kaheki Sanryū no Jutsu- Fire Release: Fire Wall, Three Dragons Technique. The user exhales a stream of fire that takes the form of a wall and three dragon-shaped missiles come out of it before heading for a target. A-rank.**

**Raiton: Raisupaiku Randan no Jutsu- Lightning Release: Lightning Spike Barrage Technique. The user expels a volley of lightning spears from their mouth. B-rank.**

**Konbijutsu: Kokyū no Are- Collaboration Technique: Tempest Breath. Hana uses two sets of one-handed seals to use Fire Release: Grand Fireball and Lightning Release: False Darkness simultaneously. The result is eight large fireballs with electricity flowing in and around them that cause large explosions with each object they collide with.**

**Fūton: Kazepo- Wind Release: Wind Step. The user's Wind manipulation is so high that they can actually walk on air.**

**Shodai Kageken no Jutsu: Kageame- First Shadow Fist Technique: Shadow Rain. Shikamaru lengthens all surrounding shadows and then separates them into raindrop-sized pieces. All of the shadows then shoot off straight at a target and solidify temporarily as they pierce said target. A-rank.**

**Jiton: Atorakushon- Magnet Release: Attraction. The user attracts a metallic object to them. C-rank.**

**Fūton: Kaze no Gōyaiba- Wind Release: Grand Blade of Wind. The user shoots off fifty giant blades of wind at a target through a battle-fan. S-rank.**

**Katon: Heru no Kyuumon- Fire Release: Ninth Gate of Hell. Itachi creates a dome of fire around him for a fifteen foot radius before it explodes outward. S-rank.**

**Tōton: Yuheki Jūryūdan no Jutsu- Scald Release: Hot Water Wall, Ten Dragons Technique. Naruto creates a wall of hot water and ten dragon-shaped missiles shoot out from it. If one of these hits the ground, it forms a crater filled with the water, creating a hot spring.**

**Fūton: Kaze no Daikama- Wind Release: Wind Scythe. The user swings a battle-fan or a Fūton-coated sword and a large crescent slash shoots out. B-rank.**

**Katon: Tajū Hōsenka no Jutsu- Fire Release: Massive Phoenix Sage Flower Technique. The user spits out five extra-large fireballs that split into one hundred each and shoot forward at high speeds. S-rank.**

**Tōton: Yujinheki- Scald Release: Hot Water Encampment Wall. The user creates a wall of hot water. B-rank.**

**Shakuton: Kankaze no Jutsu- Scorch Release: Dry Winds Technique. The user exhales a large gale devoid of any moisture. C-rank.**

**Fūton: Gōreppūshō no Jutsu- Wind Release: Grand Gale Palm Technique. The user pushes hurricane force winds from their palm. A-rank.**

**Tōton: Gōyujinheki no Jutsu- Scald Release: Grand Hot Water Wall Technique. Naruto makes a wall of hot water twenty feet high and long that forms a topless dome around him. A-rank.**

**Fūton: Kokyū no Reppū- Wind Release: Gale Breath. User exhales a gale-force wind. B-rank.**

**Enton: Daibakuha Kurohi- Blaze Release: Great Exploding Black Fire. Itachi changes all his chakra into Amaterasu and explodes, bathing the entire area in Amaterasu flames.**

**Iwaken: Rokujūyo Shō- Rock Fist: Sixty-Four Palms. Neji uses the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms with Earth-natured chakra, changing a target's tenketsu to stone temporarily. A-rank.**

**Jūpo: Unko Waza- Gentle Step: Disappearing Act. Hinata slams both palms, coated in Water-natured Chakra, onto a target's back and drains their chakra. A-rank.**

**Raiken: Chūkishō- Lightning Fist: Paralysis Palm. Hanabi slams her palm, coated in Lightning-natured chakra, into a target's midsection, paralyzing their chakra core. A-rank.**

**Hōken: Fenikkusu no Gōtobikomi- Phoenix Blade: Grand Dive of the Phoenix. Daihi performs a jumping slash with his Phoenix Blade, coated in Fire-natured chakra, and slices through a target's neck. A-rank.**


	2. Chapter I

_**The Jinchūriki Keybearer**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**Hello again, all my wonderful readers! Now, I would just like to clarify a few things about this fic.**_

_**Firstly, this fic is an AU storyline in both Naruto and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. This means that certain things will be changed in them. The Naruto storyline is pretty much all AU, and only a few things of KHBBS are changed.**_

_**Second, Naruto's Keyblades are Levitas Eclipse in his left hand and Total Eclipse in his right. I won't make a description of either, because they are much too complex. Look them up on Google Images, or go to the Keyblade page of the Dead Fantasy wikia at deadfantasy .wikia wiki/ Keyblade and just remove the spaces.**_

_**Lastly I should probably tell ages. **_

_**Sabaku no Kankuro- 21**_

_**Hyūga Neji, Rock Lee, Higurashi Tenten- 20**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto, Aqua, Sabaku no Gaara, Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji, Fenikkusu Daihi (OC), Kurama Yakumo, Yabun Kuroga (OC)- 19**_

_**Sarutobi Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Hyūga Hanabi- 16**_

_**Sabaku no Temari, Shizune, Senju Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Uzuki Yūgao, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Yuki Haku, Momochi Zabuza, Inuzuka Hana- Deceased**_

_**I think that should be everyone you need to know for now…**_

_**Anyways, on to…**_

_**Chapter I- The Darkness Begins**_

While many were out celebrating the victory of the Konoha Thirteen over the Demon Uzumaki Naruto and the traitorous clan of the Uzumakis… one of said group was atop the Hokage Monument with many tears streaming her eyes… eyes devoid of many emotion and eyes filled with a deep and loathing hatred as she looked over the _proud _village of Konohagakure no Sato. "N-naru-koi… I… I failed… I'm so sorry." She had her head hung low, hugging her knees to her chest. This girl had chestnut brown hair to her shoulders, clear-violet eyes like her sister, and was still wearing her ANBU uniform, with her Neko mask sitting on the side of her head. Her ANBU uniform was tight and showing her nicely toned figure with bust size only a little smaller than Hinata's at this age. It was Hyūga Hanabi, clan heir to the Hyūga clan after she beat Hinata on her sixteenth birthday and the elder sister was branded with the Caged Bird Seal.

The usually proud and arrogant girl was breaking down because she had failed to aid her secret lover in their plan. Her job was to take hold of the Hyūga clan after Naruto got away and gain their support in a coup, just as the Uchiha had attempted almost a decade ago. There were others in on the plan to destroy Konoha, such as Hanabi's older sister figure, Anko, and even the Sarutobi clan head following Asuma's death, Konohamaru as well as his two friends, the children of the Elder Council, Moegi and Udon. The entire Uzumaki clan was in on it too, that being Naruto's four wives, and she was to be his fifth… if only he hadn't been banished to whatever dimension Kakashi's **Kamui **banished him to.

They had been best friends on Team 7 since the mission in Nami no Kuni to protect Tazuna… and she didn't remember when she fell in love with him. Naruto was always just so strong… so caring… so protective of her. When those Kumo Nin had ambushed her on her first solo C-rank mission to Suna… Hokage-sama said that as soon as the word got out, he demanded to be the one to rescue her. He even threatened to just leave if she didn't consent, and so she did. She never could deny her only grandson anything… and Naruto slaughtered those Kumo Nin… she had never seen him so angry before. And then he changed back to his caring, protective self as soon as his eyes hit her. Sure… he scolded her for not having her dōjutsu active to see them, but she saw the caring in his demeanor, heard it in his voice.

Maybe that was the first time her deeper feelings for him emerged?

That was much before Naruto married Hana and Haku, though they were both already engaged, and he had begun to date Temari by that point. But she was practically a princess, and he was still the jinchūriki. So after she confessed to him, Naruto tried to get her to leave those feelings behind. She would have none of that, however. It only made her need him more, the fact that he cared so much about what would happen to her… he was the only one who she had met that didn't see her as Hyūga clan heir first and Hanabi second… he saw her purely as Hyūga Hanabi, no clan heir, no clan status, nothing more than a strong kunoichi of Konohagakure that graduated three years early from the Academy.

And she eventually got him to go out with her, but only if they did so in secret. And they did, both under the Solid Henge that Naruto invented as civilians. And it was always fun… dating in secret for five years. Then secret lovers for three and a half years… like something out of a fairy tale… Jiraiya-baka's books had nothing on her life.

And now…

"Naru-koi… you better come back to me, baka. You better come back or I'll find you and kill you… and then I'll bring you back with the Edo Tensei and love you." And Hanabi was struck with another wave of wracking tears that shook her body. "Naru-koi… come back to me…"

**Sunagakure**

The Council Chambers were extremely tense. Seated in the Kage seat was the Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, releasing such high KI that it was fortunate only the Shinobi Council was present. Said Council was made up of Sabaku no Kankurō, as commander of the Puppet Corps, Baki, as Jōnin Commander, and the six clans of Sunagakure. The Sabaku clan was headed by Gaara's wife and former student, Sabaku no Matsuri. The Haon clan was being led by Haon Pakura, better known as Shakuton no Pakura. The Shōtama, a clan of Crystal Release users, were headed by Kōgyoku. The Lava Release-using clan of the Ganshō was headed by Shin. The Hoshi clan, famous for its Higan and its ability to see in both complete darkness and the heat of living organisms, was headed by Kurohi. The last clan of Sunagakure, the Nigemizu, was the only clan in Suna to be able to use a kekkai tota, being the Mirage Release made up of a combination of Fire Release, Water Release, and Wind Release, with a high concentration of Yin chakra involved. They were headed by Nigemizu Kasuka.

Shōtama Kōgyoku was a man built as only a Shinobi can be. Every muscle was lean, his hair a light shade of red, and eyes a deep shade of purple, he wore a light tan shirt and ANBU-style pants of the same shade with two bracelets on each wrist made of diamond and ruby respectively. Across his back lay a diagonally strapped ninjato that was also made of hard diamond without any imperfections.

Ganshō Shin looked to be in his early forties and was a retired ANBU with silver streaks in his jet black hair and eyes a dark reddish-brown. He was wearing an ANBU uniform of light tan and his old Scorpion mask sat on the side of his head.

Hoshi Kurohi looked to be barely even twenty, which was a testament of his skill as he was quickly rising in the ANBU ranks. His hair and eyes were the same as all Hoshi clan members, a deep, snow white for his shoulder-length hair and eyes of deepest black with a pupil in the form of a four pointed star, as his dōjutsu was permanently activated, allowing him to see in three spectrums, normal, night vision, and infrared. He was also wearing his ANBU uniform with his Raven mask on the side of his head and a pair of tanto strapped to his right hip.

Nigemizu Kasuka had snow white hair that fell past his shoulders in the back and covered his left eye in the front, his one showing eye was almost as pale as the Byakugan. He wore a reddish-brown shirt and ANBU pants of the same shade with a Jōnin flak jacket over his shirt and a chain whip curled on his right hip with three chains from the handle.

"Please…" Gaara asked in a cold voice that sounded eerily like his old 'I'm about to prove my existence by using you to kill' voice. "Say that one more time…"

The Kazekage and former jinchūriki was talking to the messenger in the center of the Chambers. It was a nondescript man with brown hair and brown eyes, average height, average build, in civilian clothes and boots. Normal in every single way. And he didn't seem to be affected by Kage-level KI, which meant he had felt it of higher levels on many occasion. "Of course, Kazekage-sama. I am Nazo Kuromaru, Naruto-sama's spymaster, and I am here to inform you, on his behalf since he is currently preoccupied, that Naruto-sama has fallen victim to Hatake Kakashi's **Kamui**, Hokage-sama has been killed by Jiraiya and killed him at the very last, the entire Uzumaki clan residing in Konoha, including Temari-sama, have been slaughtered by Hatake Kakashi, Shimura Danzō is currently the new Hokage, and Kakashi was killed by Naruto-sama. A little over two days ago, the Konoha Thirteen, made up of Hyūga Hanabi, Hyūga Hinata, Hyūga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Higurashi Tenten, Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji, Fenikkusu Daihi, Kurama Yakumo, and Yabun Kuroga, were sent to kill him. He single-handedly held all of them back before reinforcements in the form of Shimura Danzō, Hatake Kakashi, twenty ANBU and all of the ROOT forces arrived to aid them. At that point, Naruto-sama used the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei **to bring back Senju Tsunade, Uchiha Itachi, Uzuki Yūgao, Uzumaki-Sabaku Temari, Uzumaki Shizune, Uzumaki-Inuzuka Hana, and Uzumaki-Yuki Haku to life. In each instance, save for Tsunade-sama's, the revived corpse has been defeated. A total of one hundred and twenty-seven ROOT, all of the ANBU, and Hatake Kakashi died. Naruto-sama was sent to another dimension by Kakashi's **Kamui**. Rock Lee is in a coma from being inside Itachi's **Tsukuyomi**. Konoha also now possesses the Raijin and Fūjin, but Naruto-sama has all of his other possessions sealed within scrolls or in storage tattoos in his body, Kazekage-sama. He is still alive as well, as his name has yet to show he is deceased on the Karasu (Raven) Contract, my summons tell me."

The Kazekage sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that. It seems we must ready ourselves for war then."

"Uh… are you sure, Gaara?" Kankurō asked. "I mean… I hate them for killing Naruto and Temari too, but war?"

Shin shook his head. "You are not near as wise as you should be, Kankurō. Danzō is two things. He is first and foremost a manipulator, striking from the shadows. That's where he gained his nickname, the Kage no Shinobi, or Shadow Ninja. He is also a war hawk, through and through. He will start with minor villages and countries without Hidden Villages, for sure, but after he gains more power, he will attempt to fight other Great Villages. Our alliance will only last as far as he finds use of us."

"Shin is correct." Pakura stated. "It is most unfortunate… but Danzō will definitely begin the Fifth Shinobi World War… not even five years after the Fourth."

"Why he hasn't been killed yet is amazing…" Kōgyoku muttered.

"How soon can we change that, Kazekage-sama?" Kurohi asked.

"Soon, Kurohi… soon. Much as I would love to say that this is purely for the good of Suna… this also has to do with revenge. The Uzumaki clan, a great ally of Suna and the Sabaku clan, has been all but destroyed. Konoha has killed children, the oldest of which was barely four, and the youngest was not even three months born into this world. They have killed my sister and brother. We must not allow this to transpire. As of this moment, Sunagakure's alliance with Konoha is destroyed. I do not doubt that the same will happen in Wave, Mist, Spring, and Star in the coming months. Cloud will probably do the same because of the closeness Killer Bee and Naruto have, just as much brothers as him and I were. Iwagakure is a wild card, as they usually are, and we will have to see how this plays out. I will have new diplomacy missions for many Shinobi and kunoichi tomorrow to head to these places and others. Knowing Naruto, he will find just the way to come back from the Other Dimension in time to win the war that is sure to come. I wish for all of you to ready yourselves, your clan, and your subordinates. You must all train harder than ever. The Trumpets of War have sounded, and it's our turn to answer."

**Konohagakure no Sato, Unknown Location**

In the shadows of an underground chamber laden with seals to prevent anyone from hearing, seeing, or even sensing the people in the room, nine figures stood within the shadows to report to the new leader of their little conspiracy.

"Agent Kage Buyōka (Shadow Dancer), how is the situation in Kumo?" The leader spoke in a light voice that was distinctly feminine.

One of the shadowed holographic figures spoke. They had gained the technology for the holograms from the Akatsuki. "The Raikage and Bee are in another heated debate after the spy report got here. Bee's team is backing up his side of the argument, while Darui is on Ay's side. The Council is split down the middle on what to do, and Kumogakure is in complete anarchy. It looks as if a civil war is on the horizon. Just as Leader-sama predicted would happen if he was ever killed. I have executed Phase I of his plan should this situation ever arise, and the artifacts of the Rikudō Sennin are now in my possession with fakes in their place. I will send them to the base separately over the course of the next few months. I should be ready to start Phase II very soon, Enkai-sama (Ocean)."

"Agent Hai-hime (Ash Princess)?"

Another voice, a bit dainty and a bit rough, but definitely a woman, spoke. "The Mizukage has declared the alliance with Konoha destroyed and declared war upon them and anyone still allied to them at the end of two weeks. The entire Terumi Clan is in an uproar at their cousin clan's execution. The Yuki clan is in a similar state at the niece of their clan head's death. The Kaguya are supporting the War, as they usually do, with Kimimaro-sama declaring a blood feud with anyone who disrespects Uzumaki Naruto, the man who healed him and cured his clan's fatal illness. And if that wasn't enough, the six remaining Swordsmen of the Mist are declaring war on Konoha for killing one of their members."

"Hm… then we will have Kiri's support." Enkai said cheerfully. "Shokusama (Lord of the Flowers)?"

The first male voice spoke here. It was gruff. "I have gained the support of Shokugakure (Hidden Flower) and the newly rebuilt Yugakure (Hidden Hot Water). They both have agreed to take part against Konoha in the coming war. For different reasons… Shokugakure is apparently a small village started from the Shokubutsu clan, who were cousins of the Uzumaki and Senju and many are born with the Mokuton or the Shokuton (Flora Release). They are appalled that Konoha's 'Will of Fire' would include killing off their cousin clan. Yugakure is outraged that Konoha tried to kill a descendant of their Nidaime Yukage, who reigned over eighty years ago and had the Tōton just as Leader-sama did. He is apparently Uzumaki Kushina's mother's father, making Naruto the great grandson of their greatest hero and leader."

"Hm… good. Shiro Ōkan (White Crown)?"

Another male voice spoke up; this one was deep, yet seemed calm and quiet. "It was most unfortunate that Iwagakure sided with Konohagakure…" He said simply.

"Most unfortunate indeed… I will have our agents there perform a counter-attack when the time comes. You were the only four with missions, is there anything else of consequence from anyone?"

"Hai, Enkai-sama." Another voice spoke up. It sounded as if it could be feminine or masculine, not deep, nor high… perhaps that of a child?

"Oh, Kochi (Youngblood)?"

"It is a rumor I heard while traveling through Umigakure (Hidden Ocean), you know the islands off the south coast of Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind) and the west coast of Cha no Kuni (Land of Tea)? Well… apparently, they heard about the Uzumaki massacre through their own spy network, and… well… they're mad. Enkai-sama… the survivors of the Uzushiogakure massacre all reside on those islands. The Uzumaki clan is not extinct, Enkai-sama. They are alive and very much ready to go to war."

"Oh… this is too perfect." Everyone in the room could practically hear her grin.

**Elsewhere in Konoha**

"What is the meaning of this Council Meeting, Hokage-sama?" Hyūga Hiashi asked from his seat, noticing that only the Shinobi Council was present.

"Simple, Hiashi. I wish to propose that each of you step down and allow your children to take their places as clan heads. It is time for the new generation to be at the forefront of Konoha." Each of the clan heads fell before Danzō's Koto Amatsukami before they knew it. _'Perfect… everything is going according to plan…'_

**Realm of Darkness**

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **A voice rang out among the infinite darkness right before a fireball sped out through said darkness and crashed into a small black creature with large, solid yellow eyes that Naruto had begun calling a Shadow. It soon disintegrated into nothingness and the blonde smirked. "What the hell are these things? They are so damn persistent." Shaking his head, Naruto walked on in the strange dimension he had been stuck in for who knows how long. He had lost track of time quite a bit ago and decided to just try and find his way out. It wasn't working too well.

At least Negative Emotion Sense seemed to work on these strange creatures; in fact… they appeared to be made specifically out of negative emotions… strange. Strange as the perpetual darkness that existed all throughout this place. Regardless… Naruto made his way on through the place he had named the Realm of Darkness, talking to himself to relieve the boredom. "So… Kakashi-teme… looks like you ruined my life."

"Looks like it, Naruto." He heard one of the voices he had gotten used to in the last however long he's been here. He lost count at four weeks.

"Six weeks, ningen." The voice of the incomplete Jūbi rang in his head. After the Jūbi took over Tobi's body, Naruto had been forced to seal it within himself. The Kyūbi had been absorbed and made it saner, though the Jūbi still had its moments of insanity and homicidal tendencies. "Oh, shut it, ningen." It replied to his thoughts.

"Why don't you just be quiet, you overgrown apple tree. How can you even talk and think? You're a tree, for crying out loud!"

"I am a being of pure chakra! I can take any form I wish, ignorant mortal."

"You should be nicer to him, Jūbi." The soft voice who insisted that Naruto knew her name, as well as another one who was her twin apparently, said.

"I'll be nice to him when he's dead!"

"And then you'll be dead too, genius." Naruto said exasperatedly. "I altered the seal so that I can consume a tail of your chakra to heal myself completely from the edge of death. If I were to do so ten times in one year when it takes one year to reform just one of your tails..."

"Damn you ningen!" Jūbi shouted. "Damn you to hell!"

"Isn't that wherever you are?" The first voice replied. He called himself Yagami Light. Dude was immensely smart and sarcastic… but maybe even more insane that Naruto, the guy with seven voices in his head? "I heard that!"

"He's right, you know. You are totally batshit insane. Punishing criminals by murdering them? Saying you're a god?"

"Oh, shut it Aizen. You thought you were a god too!"

"Hello, he was. Shinigami means Death God, genius."

"Thank you Sephiroth."

"Can I get some help here, Sesshōmaru?" Light asked the final voice.

"How insane am I? The voices in my head are arguing with each other…" Naruto mumbled. "Could be worse, I suppose… I could be on the verge of suicide."

**Elsewhere…**

One Keyblade Master was just that… she stared at her kunai, newly sharpened with a rock she had come across. "It would be so easy…" She said with a slightly deranged smile. "So easy… to end it all here… to finish this… to let go of the pain and hopelessness." She pressed the blade against her finger, watching as the blood trickled from the incision. As it dribbled out. As it slid down the kunai and began to coat it. She smiled as the pain went away for a small second.

"Am I strong enough to do it yet?" She pressed the sharp knife to her arm, filled with small scars of previous attempts and slid it over her arm before she dropped the knife suddenly. "I… I'm still too weak… I can't do it." She then fell to her knees and then to a sitting position, hugging her knees to herself as she cried once more. Her cries were loud enough to signal all the surrounding beings to her location. Maybe she would get her deathwish after all…

**Konoha T&I Department**

Ibiki smiled as their newest prisoner finally broke down, ready to talk. It had taken the course of four days and a joint effort between Inoichi, Anko and himself, but he had only just now cracked.

"Ready to tell me what I want to know?" The man nodded. "Then talk." Fifteen minutes later, a smiling Ibiki walked out the interrogation room, joined by his second-in-command, Mitarashi Anko, and the head of the Yamanaka Clan, Inoichi. "Come on, the Hokage will want to hear this."

"Of course she will, Ibiki." Anko said cheerfully as she filed her nail with a kunai and walked simultaneously. "He just loves this kind of thing."

"That is correct, Anko." Inoichi replied.

Soon they knocked on the door to the Hokage's office and walked in at his statement of "Enter."

Danzō sat in the Hokage's desk, half his head bandaged and one arm missing. "What have you learned Ibiki?"

The scarred man smiled to the warhawk who had had his loyalty since he had saved his life over two decades ago. "The man knew the locations of six of the Uzumaki hideouts. We can most likely find scrolls there for our purpose. He also predicted that many were locked with blood and chakra seals. So our options are limited with them, as we don't necessarily have any loyal Uzumaki within the village."

"You are correct… but there are a few alternatives we can use. I have a theory on how to open the blood seals, that is inconsequential at this moment, however. So, I will set out missions to go and gather anything we can from these locations. Leave the report on my desk."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Ibiki stated with a bow and set a folder filled with reports of the entire interrogation on the 'cripple's' desk. Then without further word, the three disappeared in shunshines. Danzō read into the files and smiled.

"Two of these are inaccessible right now. Invading Suna or Kiri at this point is a bad idea… but soon. These other four though… Sai." A teenage boy with ink black hair and pale skin was instantly kneeling down in front of the Rokudaime Hokage. "Take Squads 4, 7, 9, and 26 to Kusa no Kuni. I will have the exact coordinates for you in one hour. You are to take them and clean out the entire Uzumaki base there. There are bound to be resources there that will aid us in the coming war."

"Hai, Danzō-sama." He drawled out emotionlessly.

**Elsewhere in Konoha**

The Konoha Thirteen, minus Hanabi and Lee, were sitting at a large table in the Akimichi Barbeque. Everyone was chatting happily and eating, until someone brought up the subject of Naruto indirectly.

"I can't believe I have the Raijin… thanks Neji-kun." Tenten stated happily as she stared at the hilt with stars in her eyes.

"You shouldn't thank me, Tenten… it was not I who fixed it after the battle with Aoi. Only one person in the world was that mastered in fuinjutsu."

"Do we have to bring up the demon now? I just want to eat in peace…" Kiba stated drily.

"He was not a demon, Kiba-kun…" Hinata stated quietly from her spot between Shino and Neji.

"Logically speaking, Hinata is correct, Kiba-san." Shino stated. "Just because you seal a kunai in a scroll, does not turn the scroll into a kunai. It is, if I understand correctly, the same process with jinchūriki, only much more complex. After all, the Rikudō Sennin held the Jūbi within himself, and yet we see him as more of a god than a demon."

"Mendokusai… Shino is correct. I am only a Level Four fuinjutsu user, unlike Naruto who was a Level 10 Grandmaster of seals, but Shino's theory is correct. There is the small matter of the nature of Naruto's original seal that held back the Kyūbi, however. The way he explained it to me is that, over time his seal would absorb Kyūbi's chakra and change it into normal chakra for his own reserves."

"So… he was a hanyou (half-demon)?" Yakumo asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure, Yakumo." Shikamaru stated with a thoughtful expression. "It is beyond my knowledge. The only ones who could tell you for sure are the Kyūbi, now a part of the Jūbi within Naruto, the Yondaime Hokage, Uzumaki Kushina, or Uzumaki Mito, all deceased, or Naruto himself, who is who knows where. I cannot say whether he is a demon currently, I can tell you that he will find a way back to this dimension."

"And then we all know what he'll do." Daihi stated.

"He'll try to get his revenge on Konoha." Kuroga finished.

"So… what do we do until then?" Ino asked curiously. The answer came from behind them, in the form of a red-eyed Hanabi.

"You pray to whatever god you believe in that Naruto-kun has mercy on you. Because when he gets back here, he'll either be entirely insane, or entirely vengeful. Train if you want, but it won't help against him. And all of you know it. He knows all of your fighting styles, he knows all of your weaknesses, all of your affinities, everything. He made you what you are today. To beat him you would have to create entirely new techniques, entirely new styles, and perfect them before he gets here. That's what I'm doing, and if you're smart, you'll follow suit." With that, the Hyūga clan heir turned heel and walked out the restaurant with a sureness to her step.

"She's right…" Chōji said, finally putting his ribs down. "If we ever want to beat him, we'll have to become new shinobi."

"When do we start?" smirked Kiba.

**Realm of Darkness**

Naruto stopped in his step as he heard crying nearby. He felt all the pain, despair and depression with his Negative Emotion Sense. The only other time he'd felt such negative emotions was… when Hinata turned suicidal after getting branded with the Caged Bird Seal. Without another thought, the blonde performed a sealless shunshin of hot water and steam and appeared at the top of a cliff overlooking a scene he never thought to witness. Down below him a multitude of the strange creatures had surrounded a young woman with blue hair who was in the fetal position, crying and sobbing through shut eyes. She was the source of all that negative energy.

**"You're going to save her, huh?"** One of the nameless voices asked.

**"Of course he is!"** Her twin replied cheerfully.

"Yep, I am. Maybe I've just gone over the edge." Naruto stated to his voices and he pulled out his twin fans before jumping down twenty feet to the bluenette's side, cushioning the landing with Fūton chakra. Without another thought, he swung his arms out as he spun in a circle twice, releasing a large spiral of wind blades out that cut into many of the creatures. Then he closed them and put them back on his hip as he unsealed a kunai from each glove, throwing them into two Shadow's heads.

Nearing him was a ball-like creature that was all black with beady yellow eyes and three tentacle-like appendages, two on the top one on the bottom. A multitude of said creatures were all over the mob of these monsters. **"Watch out for the Darkballs!" **Light shouted. Naruto went through a few handseals **Bird, Rat, Tiger "Shakuton: Gōhaondan!" **The blonde shot out a dozen small bullets of concentrated heat that caused the now-named Darkballs to explode in poofs of smoke.

A trio of Shadows just then tried to attack him, but Naruto, on instinct, summoned Total Eclipse and Levitas Eclipse, and slashed at them. They disappeared in poofs of smoke. "Idea…" Naruto stated with a grin. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Five copies of himself, each with Keyblades, appeared. As the quintet of Keyblade-wielding clones went at it with the strange creatures, the original went over to the young woman and picked her up bridal-style, before disappearing in a shunshin to the top of the cliff and setting her down carefully. He noticed that her bare arms seemed hold small scars all over them, and her eyes were still clenched tight.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked curiously to her. Her blue hair and the style she wore it in just spoke to him… it was very close to the way his Aqua-chan used to wear hers. The woman only then opened her eyes, eyes of deep blue… almost like…

"Aqua-chan?" Naruto asked her in surprise. The woman stared at him as if in a dream. Her hands were shaking and she reached up, placing a hand on his whiskered cheek, feeling it as if she was terrified of the outcome.

"R-ruto-kun?" She asked with a quivering, weak voice. Naruto barely nodded before he was pulled into a crushing hug-tackle and now lay on his back with Aqua's tears soaking his shirt.

**"Wow… didn't see that coming, did you?" **Light chuckled.

**Canon Jutsu**

**Kamui- Authority of the Gods**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei- Summoning Technique: Impure World Resurrection**

**Tsukuyomi- Moon Reader**

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu- Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique**

**Original Jutsu**

**Shakuton: Gōhaondan no Jutsu- Scorch Release: Grand Heat Bullet Technique. User spits out several bullets of concentrated dry heat at a target that dries out anything they hit. C-rank.**

_**And that's Chapter End!**_

_**So… that's Chapter I of The Jinchūriki Keybearer. What'd you think? Hope it was good enough for you. As a warning, this story will have at least two storylines going on at any given time: Naruto/Aqua's and the Elemental Nations. I already have many events planned out, this is just to introduce you to a few of them.**_

_**Now to the good questions:**_

_**Who's the mysterious organization that seems to have Naruto as a Leader?**_

_**Who are their members?**_

_**When will Kumo's Civil War take place? Who will win?**_

_**Who will join Konoha's side? Who will join Suna's?**_

_**What worlds will Naruto visit before he finally gets back to the Elemental Nations?**_

_**What happened in the past of this fic?**_

_**Just how powerful is Naruto?**_

_**What will happen next chapter?**_

_**Why does Naruto have seven voices in his head? (Not the reason you think…)**_

_**No more questions!**_

_**Now…**_

_**R&R! PM! Flamers will suffer three days and nights of being covered in Amaterasu without dying!**_

_**Until next time, Orpheus out!**_


	3. Chapter II

**The Jinchuriki Keybearer**

**Heya all! Orpheus is back once more! I know a lot of you have been patiently awaiting the next chapter of this fic, so I thought I would sate my oh, so wonderful readers! Here you are!**

**Quote of the Day: "You need a little bit of insanity to do great things." -Henry Rollins**

**Chapter II: Promises**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. The first would be so much better if I did and the second I doubt I would have done anything but ruin.**

"**Didn't see that coming, did you?" **Light asked with an audible smirk.

Aqua sobbed deeply into Naruto chest and instinctively he held her tightly to him, allowing her tears to flow. He was thoroughly confused right now. What had just happened? **"Well, it seems the girl you've grown to think was dead has actually been stuck in this dark world. What an interesting turn of events, I must say…" **Aizen commented.

The blonde heard Aqua mumbling something inaudible so he paid her attention and channeled a little chakra to his ears until he heard it. She was repeatedly apologizing… "Sorry for what, Aqua-chan? You didn't do anything wrong, did you?" The bluenette looked up at him with those large, azure eyes he remembered. They were bloodshot and tear-streaked.

"I… I didn't fulfill my promise to you! I couldn't come back to you!" She wrapped her arms tightly around Naruto's waist and buried her face in his shoulder as the blonde stroked her hair affectionately.

"I'm just glad you're alive, Aqua-chan." He replied tenderly. "I had thought… thought you were dead. If you're alive though, that means everything will be okay." Holding her closer to him, he sat up. Aqua's arms moved to wrap around his neck as she continued to let loose tears of guilt and pain. "Aqua-chan… why don't you just tell me what happened? Start from the beginning. I promise I won't get mad at you, I just want to know what happened to my best friend and the one I have more affection for than anyone else." Aqua's cheeks felt burning hot as a Firaga but she nodded and made an attempt to reel her tears in.

"Well… it all started with the Mark of Mastery Exam…"

**Kusagakure, Uzumaki Clan Base**

"Is this it, 104?" A feminine-figured individual with a white ANBU mask holding the kanji for 'Root' asked her partner.

"Hai, 23." The second figure was rather muscular and bore the dark skin of Rai no Kuni. "This is the target Danzo-sama has given us to enter. One of the Uzumaki Compounds. We have an inconvenience, however."

"The fuinjutsu? Danzo-sama gave us instructions on how to destroy them with his own Juinjutsu."

"No… we have something else. There is a signature inside that tree there. I can feel it. Come out and state your purposes." The man known as 104 stated emotionlessly. 24 watched it as well and they witnessed a single man step out of the tree. He was tall and tanned with forest green eyes and hair the color of fresh soil which he wore in a windswept look kept under a wide-brimmed fedora with a single, red feather in it. His shirt was short-sleeved and his pants were in the ANBU-style, both the exact shade of an oak's bark. His feet wore boots dirtied by well… dirt. Over everything he wore a coat that reached past his knees of jet black which, if the ROOT would've seen, had a kanji for 'Flower' and 'Whirlpool' on them with a single rose set in the center of the Uzumaki Clan Spiral as well. He also wore fingerless gloves that showed nails colored a very dark shade of red which glinted in the sunlight and sharpened, measuring just over an inch.

"My purpose?" The new figure tapped his chin in thought. "That would to make sure that no one touches the property of Naruto-sama. By any means necessary."

"You will stand in our way?" 23 asked.

"Very much so." The man bent down and plucked a red rose which sat at his feet, inhaling its scent. "Naruto-sama would not want Konoha filth to touch even the ground his things sit on. For just the crime of trespassing… you will atone your sin with your life."

"You will die for it is what Danzo-sama would wish." 104 stated with no emotion in his tone even as he disappeared in a blur of speed. He had drawn the tanto and nearly impaled the newcomer but was surprised as the man was still twirling the rose in his hands even as he held the tip of the tanto back with just the first and second fingers of his left hand.

"Pitiful. This object of human's making is a disgrace upon nature's gifts… how dare you? This is not even a natural metal made by one of the Kotetsu Clan… how dare you? You would attack a harbinger of the Great Mother's will… how dare you?" 104 tried to press forward but was powerless as the green-eyed man simply flicked his wrist and he was sent to the left along with his blade of steel. "Why don't I show you the power of the Great Mother?" He asked and pricked his thumb on the rose's thorn, letting it then drip onto the petals. The rose changed from rosy red to black as death. "Let me show you the Mother's will!" He threw the rose up then. **"Kaze no Dansa no Hanabira!" (Wind Dancing Petals) **Over a hundred petals came off the rose stem and floated even as the man caught the rose's stem. **"Batsu no Okaa-sama!" (Mother's Punishment)**

With that, the rose stem then extended into a thorned rope six feet in length of green with the thorns being a purplish color.

"This is not the Mokuton…" 23 noted.

"Mokuton? You compare my control of all flora to that… how dare you? I will punish you twice over for that!" The man then disappeared as the petals surrounded his form and swirled in a tornado-like vortex before rushing forward at 23. The female ROOT immediately channeled chakra to her feet and jumped up high while also putting chakra into her back.

"The Tenshichi (Angel's Blood) kekkai genkai, eh?" The still nameless man said even as the petals changed direction. "Fly away, birdie! These petals are sharper than your unnatural steel! The Mother's Will is second only to Naruto-sama's!" The nameless man chuckled with dark humor.

Suddenly, he jumped back though as a dozen spears of electricity nearly impaled him from above. The man allowed his petals to move of their own accord while he neatly ducked 104's tanto. In response, his thorn whip bent in two and then began to weave itself into a sword, in the process of half a second. This is what the still nameless man used to parry the tanto.

104 simply jumped back and then his tanto glowed a bright, electric blue. Without warning, he dashed at immense speed which turned his form into a blur of black and blue. The mysterious man smirked and raised his thorny katana up and easily stopped 104's tanto. "My lightning is not conducting through your roseblade..." the ROOT stated coldly.

"A basic principle of physics." The nameless man said. "Lightning does not conduct a grounded object. The Great Mother keeps me grounded while my feet touch the ground." 104's eyes widened then and he showed an emotion... fear.

Jumping back, the male ROOT spoke. "You're Shokubutsu Kurobara..." 23 landed beside him as she heard what he had said. "Danzō-sama's spies gained intelligence that you are part of that organization..."

"You can leave now." Kurobara said with a smirk as the sword in his hand became a whip once more before shrinking to a rose stem and petals flew down so it once more became a rose. "Tell Danzō that the Ryūketsu no Uzumaki (Bloody Whirlpool) has began to move its currents and no one will stop it from consuming any who were responsible for the death of even a single Uzumaki. Tell him that the Shokusama will destroy his kingdom alone if need be..."

Though the ROOT didn't like it, they complied. The man before them had more power than most of the Akatsuki and he knew how to use it. When your opponent can control the entire landscape around him, you fight at a different time. That rule was invented specifically to avoid a massacre in the desert against the Godaime Kazekage.

"This is not over." 104 stated as the duo disappeared.

"Far from over. We have to make sure Naruto-sama gets to kill you himself."

**World of Darkness**

"And then you found me here in this dark dimension after who knows how long I was here." Aqua finished her tale and Naruto whistled lowly.

"Wow... what a tale." He commented. "So there are other worlds besides ours, this one and Eraquas'?"

"Hai." Aqua stated as she got comfortable in Naruto's lap. "A lot more worlds, actually." Naruto smiled as she snuggled into his form and stroked her blue hair. "I only visited a few on my journey... but I should've just visited our world and stayed."

"It's alright, Aqua-chan. We're together now. Isn't that all that matters?" The bluenette bit her lip but nodded finally. She looked directly into the eyes of Naruto and saw his easy smile and caring disposition as she rested her forehead against his.

"Ruto-kun... let's never be apart again, please?" Naruto smiled and rested one of his hands on her cheek, causing the blue-haired Keymaster to blush a light pink.

"I'm not going anywhere, Aqua-chan. After I lost everyhing once... never again!" He held her tightly to him and Aqua blushed a deep red as he whispered to her. "I never want you to leave my side again Aqua-chan."

Th bluenette nodded once, tears in her eyes. "I'll follow you anywhere, Ruto-kun." She replied. "No matter where you go, I'll be right at your side. We'll rebuild our lives we lost..."

"Just as soon as we get out of here." Naruto finished for her as tthe two held each other close, clinging to one another as if their very lives depended on it.

"I need you to live..." both whispered at the same time by coincidence and blushed, but simply stayed in their embrace, Aqua's arms around Naruto's neck with legs wrapped around his waist while Naruto's arms were around her waist with hands on her back.

Back in the Elemental Nations, Danzō shivered as he suddenly felt like he was going to die because of something that he overlooked. He shook those thoughts away though sinc the only person who could possibly stand against him was either dead or incapable of returning to this dimension.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't know how wrong he was.

**And I finally got the next chapter of Jinchuriki Keybearer done!**

**A little sidenote. Naruto and Aqua will be quite obsessed with one another in this. When your entire world has been taken from you and you've gone insane from stress and from being in a World of Darkness constantly battling Heartless and suddenly find somewhere from your past... definitely an excuse to turn Yandere.**

**Second sidenote: To everyone who questioned the prologue and Naruto losing badly/all Edo Tensei revived being killed, come on, really? You've got to know by now that Orpheus does things for a reason and sometimes he uses events much earlier to set up events multiple chapters into the future. I won't explain what's going to happen, just know I do have a plan.**

**Third Sidenote: Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter III

**Jinchuriki Keybearer**

**Heya all! You know what? This story is pitifully short compared to my other stories, so I believe it is time to finally get it up to speed a bit.**

**Chapter III**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Bleach, Death Note or Final Fantasy.**

"So, you've heard my story, Ruto-kun, what about you?" Aqua asked as she stared into his eyes, both the azure one and the Sharingan. She laid her hand on his cheek and smiled. "I hope it was happy?"

Naruto sighed. "I only wish I could tell you it was, Aqua-chan." He smiled to her and placed his hand over her own. "I suppose I should start from the beginning after you left?" The bluenette nodded to him. "Then I will. After you left... everything turned downhill."

**[Reverse Timeskip, Nine Years Ago, Hokage's Office]**

"You needed to see me, Hokage-sama?" A ten year old Naruto asked with forced respect. The old man noted his tone and inwardly, he felt bad for his decision last year. He had had no choice, though. Aqua was becoming a liability because of her out of control kekkai genkai that somehow Naruto shared, but for some reason Naruto's seemed to be a bit more able to be controlled. And he couldn't allow the jinchuriki to go off for who knows how long, could he? That might lead to them being invaded and Kami knows Konoha wasn't near at its strongest since Minato and Kushina's death.

"Ah, welcome, Naruto-kun. I suppose you have heard the news already?"

"Of Itachi-nii-san? I... have heard rumors among the ranks. I assume you are here to inform me of the reality of the situation?" Naruto's voice was curt and blunt, perfectly cold without an ounce of the hatred he had began to feel for the man before him. It was respectful, no ounce of insubordination either.

Hiruzen sighed. He knew how much the boy before him, perhaps one of the most powerful shinobi of the entire village, had come to despise him for the decision he made but no leader can make choices that won't aggravate nobody. Every decision would be accepted by some and hated by others, it just so happened that that particular choice had put him on the bad side of the one person it was meant to keep on Konoha's side. "I am afraid that they are true. Itachi-kun has murdered nearly his entire clan, save for a single boy, Sasuke, his younger brother."

Naruto sighed. "Ever since Aqua and I were separated, there seems to be a curse on me. First Kakashi-nii retires because of nightmares that kept him from performing at an efficient ANBU level, now Itachi-nii becomes a nukenin? I suppose you're going to assign me to another squad again?" Naruto asked.

"That would be incorrect, Naruto-kun. I have a mission for you, one appointed by the Shinobi Council themselves." Naruto looked at the old man in confusion. Anything approved by a majority of the Shinobi Council was important... but it wasn't always something pleasant. The Council had no members who had been in ANBU in the last several years, and so they didn't really remember what it was like. As such, their mission to ANBU were generally either extremely dull, extremely dangerous or something that could cause international incident if performed incorrectly. "The reality is that with the Uchiha clan so vulnerable, young Sasuke-kun needs a... protector. With Itachi out as a nukenin and the possibility of another village allowing him into their Clan Restoration program, we will need to ensure Konoha keeps the Sharingan alive to combat such a threat, should it happen."

Naruto frowned as he realized what the Hokage meant. It was not a pleasant prospect... but he couldn't just reveal what Itachi-nii had told him yet, could he? He needed to ensure that his left eye remain hidden and a secret after Itachi-nii had given him such a present... with such an eye transplanted into his socket, a simple genjutsu to keep it blue was easy. He couldn't allow his secret to be revealed though... "You wish me to protect the Uchiha?" Naruto asked finally.

"That is the idea."

"And I have to go undercover at the Academy as a new student, right?"

"Correct again, Naruto-kun." Naruto sighed as the Hokage passed him a scroll which he took and read.

"Dead last? I really have to tone down my abilities so much?" The ten year old asked.

"I can't have you giving away anything, Naruto-kun. Also, about your clothes..."

"I refuse, Hokage-sama. I am willing to tone down my abilities, I am willing to pretend to have a crush on this... Haruno girl, I am willing to act like an idiot, I am willing to do everything else on here. I will not wear a bright orange jumpsuit. At least give me the option of my wardrobe." Hiruzen smiled to the boy, glad to finally see some emotion from him other than hatred.

"Alright, Naruto-kun, pick your clothes. Just follow everything else in the debriefing to the letter."

"I will do that, Hokage-sama."

**[Present]**

"He made you join the Academy again? So... what happened in the Academy?"

"Nothing much. Just lots of bullying I had to deal with because of my low grades and horrible skills, hatred of more than a few teachers because of Kurama and suffering both Sasuke's arrogance and Haruno's punches which came complimentary with refusals to date me."

"Kurama?" Aqua asked.

"Ah... Kurama was the true name of the Kyubi." Naruto explained. "Before... well, I'll get to that later."

"This story goes on for a while, doesn't it?" Aqua asked and Naruto nodded. "Then can we take a walk while you tell me, Ruto-kun?" She asked.

"Of course, Aqua-chan." Naruto replied as the two stood up and Aqua wrapped both arms around Naruto's right arm, her breasts wrapping his upper arm with the closeness. "Let's see... ah yes. My last year, I was given a small task while undercover..."

**[Reverse Timeskip, Six Years Ago, Konoha Forest]**

"Hm... there are some interesting kinjutsu in here..." Naruto mumbled to himself as his Sharingan eyed the Forbidden Scrolls content with interest. Though some of these were either useless- as in the case of the Shadow Clone which he already knew- or far too unethical to use right now- like the Edo Tensei- there were still many different things in here he wouldn't mind figuring out later. His ears, trained by years with three ANBU captain as sensei, perked up as he heard something so he quickly put the genjutsu back over his Sharingan and closed the scroll in time to turn and see... Iruka?

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing?" The Chunin demanded. Naruto feigned ignorance and looked at the man.

"Come on, Iruka-sensei! I just need a little more time to finish the exam! Mizuki-sensei said I had three hours to learn something from this scroll!" Iruka's eyes widened.

"He said what?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, sensei. Mizuki-sensei already told me all about the extra credit exam to graduate since I failed the other one. You know, I have to take this scroll from the Hokage's office and then learn one ninjutsu from it?"

"Naruto..." Iruka muttered before someone else appeared.

"Good job Naruto." Mizuki said as he appeared on the other side of the jinchuriki. "Now give me the scroll and you pass."

"Don't do it, Naruto! I don't know why Mizuki is doing this, but that scroll isn't a part of any exam! It holds all the secrets of the village's most dangerous kinjutsu inside."

Naruto looked from one to the other. "I... one of you has to be lying!" He announced. Mizuki smirked and pulled a giant shuriken from his back.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you a chance, demon." He hurled the steel star right at Naruto and before he could move, Iruka pushed him to the ground and took the hit.

"Run Naruto!" Iruka ordered as he coughed up blood and the Uzumaki saw the pain in his eyes. He quickly stood and took off. Not because he couldn't take on the silver-haired Chunin, but because he wished to repay Iruka's deed. If he were to reveal himself just then in front of both Chunin, he would have no choice but to kill Iruka as well to preserve his cover. Standard ANBU procedure.

"Naruto!" Iruka then dropped from a tree before said boy. "Hurry and give me the scroll. Mizuki won't stay down for long and I need to get it to the Hokage." Naruto looked at the man and frowned. He wasn't a sensor-type in the meaning he could sense surrounding signatures, but he was able to correctly distinguish between different signatures if he knew their location.

"You're not Iruka-sensei." Naruto declared and glared at the silver-haired man.

"Tch... too smart for your own good." Mizuki said as he erupted in smoke and took his original form. "I guess that means you have to die."

"Naruto!" Iruka, the real one, said from behind Naruto as he leaned against a tree. "Run to the Hokage with the scroll!"

"Don't you want to know why everyone hates you, Naruto?" Mizuki asked and the Uzumaki looked at him. "Why everyone calls you a demon? It's because the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyubi! He sealed the fox into a baby twelve years ago... that child was you!"

"No, Mizuki! The Sandaime's law!"

Naruto's hair had somehow began to shadow his eyes and the boy smirked. "I already knew that, Mizuki-teme." He said and both people looked at him. "Sorry, Iruka." Naruto apologized and pulled out a blunt shuriken and threw it hard enough to knock out Iruka when it hit his head. He would probably suffer a minor concussion, but he could live now at least. "Because you went against the Sandaime's law regarding speaking of the Kyubi's sealing, your life has been forfeited." Mizuki's smirk faltered slightly, but his grin quickly came back.

"Oh? What do you hope to do to me?"

"As ANBU codename Fox, I will perform your execution... immediately." Naruto disappeared in a blur of speed and when he reappeared, two key-like swords were in his hands before they plunged through Mizuki's gut. **"Fire Strike!" **He announced as both became coated in bright red flames before he bisected Mizuki at the waist and allowed them to disappear. "This is Fox." He said over a headset hidden in his ear. "The target has been nullified and the scroll will be returned immediately. Get a team of medics out here to treat Chunin Iruka and a team from the Research and Development Department to get Mizuki's head and search it for secrets."

"This is Tiger. Both teams will be sent immediately. Good work and your A-rank mission pay will be wired to your account by the morning."

"Aye, Fox out." Naruto said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

**[Present]**

"That Mizuki sounded horrible..." Aqua noted. "But you gave him what he deserved!" She continued cheerfully. "He should've known better than to mess with you, Ruto-kun. So, what happened next?"

"Well, I was ordered to continue my undercover work and became a genin for the second time... and the damn Council had to stick their nose into my affairs. The full Council, including the Civilian Council..."


End file.
